1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake force control device for a vehicle applied to electric vehicles or the like that obtains a force for assisting the pedal depression force according to an electric booster at a time of the braking operation.
2. Background Information
A conventional brake force control device for a vehicle is known that calculates the target braking force from the master cylinder pressure and the pedal stroke and changes the contribution degree of the two target brake forces according to at least either the master cylinder pressure or the pedal stroke (refer, for example, to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-301434). In this brake force control, the contribution degree of the target deceleration rate calculated from the pedal stroke is increased in the region where the brake target value is low. On the other hand, the contribution degree of the target deceleration rate calculated from the master cylinder pressure is increased in the region where the brake target value is high.